


We were made in Fire and Water; the Machinations of Destiny

by Sqigglemonkey



Series: Betting on Tomorrow [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Pact, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of abuse, Soulmate Names, Trent is in this for a little bit, based off the same prompt as the future is forever is, just expanded, mainly widofjord, mentions of others - Freeform, mentions of zuala, slight spoilers for Nott's backstory, spoilers for Caleb's Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqigglemonkey/pseuds/Sqigglemonkey
Summary: Fjord, like many people in Exandria, has a name on his forearm. The name of his soulmate. He doesn't know who they are, until one day, he hears it from anothers mouth. He is confused.Caleb had a name on his forearm. He no longer does. He knows who it is. He's falling in love with them, but he can't find it in him to tell them.





	1. the black banners raised

**Author's Note:**

> "And with the black banners raised  
> As the crooked smiles fade.  
> Former heroes who quit too late.  
> Who just wanna fill up the trophy case again." - The Kid's Aren't Alright; Fall Out Boy
> 
> find me on twitter @sqigglemonkey, and tumblr at swirling-mass-of-stars.tumblr.com

 

 

    For as long as Fjord could remember he had been teased. Whether it was for the colour of his skin, his parentage, that he was an orphan, and when he grew older and his tusks started to come through, those too. Some of it he could hide or try to take away: filing down his tusks helped in that regard; but other things were harder to hide. He watched as the children around him turned 14 and their soulmate marks started to appear on their forearms: names of the ones they were destined to meet and fall in love with. His name didn't appear for a little while longer, however, but it was something he kept hidden when it did. It was something for him, and his soulmate whoever and wherever they were, and not for the rest of the world.

    That changed one day, when he tried to protect one of the younger children from a group of older boys who were bullying her. He stood unwavering, in their faces, telling them to leave be, pushing the girl behind him so she could leave. They turned the brunt of their attacks on him, knocking him to the floor, his nose bloodied, and his sleeves ripped, his soulmates name on display. It spread through the children like wildfire, that there was a human name, a boys name, on Fjord's forearm, and it only added to the teasing, until finally, when he turned 18, he left Port Damali on a ship.

    For years, his forearm was always covered. No matter the heat, or how uncomfortable it became, he always kept it covered. When he started rooming with Mollymauk, his barriers started to slowly come down, the safety of the group, the acceptance, made it easier.

 

    Molly was watching him, one night as he undressed for bed. Fjord gave him an inquisitive look, the tiefling usually spoke his mind, sometimes a bad thing, but often welcome. Molly gave him a half smile in return, and stroked the tattoo on his right arm that he had gotten of Yasha's name, the one on his left having been practically carved off at some point in his past, not that Molly would talk of it.

    "Why do you always cover your soulmark?" Molly spoke, glancing up at him. "We aren't going to judge. This band of misfits, we're weird, yes, but we're also accepting." He gave a half smile. "You never know, we might be able to help you find whoever it is." He smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Unless they're already here?"

    Fjord shook his head, looking at the floor, and sat on his bed. "They're not, I don't think. Unless one of our companions is using a fake name." He sighed. "It's personal. It's like a treasure, a thing between me and them. But I guess it would be nice to sometimes show it. Maybe when I take my armour off I'll unwrap it. How's that?"

    Molly smiled, the big beautiful face splitting grin that he enjoyed flashing around. "That would be perfect."

    Fjord had only partially unwrapped his left arm before there was a purple tiefling flopped across his lap, 'assisting' in uncovering the name. He blushed bright, tinting his skin a soft pink, and turned his arm to show him.

    "Bren." Molly's voice spoke with an almost reverence, like knowing that Fjord held his soulmates name in a space of great importance. "Bren." He said again. "I shall remember his name, and try to find him for you." Molly stood in a fluid movement, took Fjord's head in his hands and looked into his eyes. "We all need some happiness. I hope he brings you that." He brushed his lips against Fjord's forehead, and bounced off to the other bed.

 

* * *

 

    Caleb was always an inquisitive child. From the moment he could walk he would stick his fingers and nose in places they often didn't belong, and from the moment he could talk he wanted to know the answers to all the questions he could think of. If his parents couldn't tell him, then he would ask others or make use of the scant books scattered around the village.

    His soulmark and proclivity towards fire came at the same time, earlier than most peoples did, and he had a habit of showing them off. He was proud of them. It did not matter to him that the name on his forearm was male; it was his, for him. That was enough. He was special, and he had a feeling life was going to be good for him. That was when he, and Astrid and Eodwulf, was sought out by the Soltryce Academy.

    During the years studying under the leadership of Trent Ikithon, he was taught that the Empire was all he needed, and when Ikithon was sure that Caleb had his soulmates name memorised, he was forced to burn it off. It began his downward spiral, finally breaking after burning his family home, and his parents along with it, down. The next ten or so years were a blur, punctuated only with memories and the name of his soulmate flashing across his vision.

    He took the name 'Caleb Widogast' when he met Nott, not believing he was worthy of the name his parents gave him any longer. He knew it likely meant he would never meet his soulmate, but that was okay. He didn't deserve him.

    Nott never asked about his soulmark, and he didn't enquire as to hers either. The first person who asked either of them was Jester, the first night they met, ecstatic that she had met hers already: Beau. Beau seemed a little unsure about this excitable blue tiefling, but couldn't help but warm to her. Especially since 'Jester' was clearly visible on her own forearm.

    "Hey, Caleb!" The blue tiefling was standing in front of his face, her own only a few inches away.

    He pulled back, "uh, ja, that is me." He frowned. "Can I help you?"

    She grinned, "can I see your soulmark?" She pulled her sleeve up, so that 'Beau' was visible on her forearm. "I just met mine. Now I need to help everyone find theirs."

    "No." He shook his head. "No, thank you."

    She looked half as if she was about to cry, and half like she was going to ask why not. Before any words could leave her mouth, however, the door to the tavern slammed open, and in walked a peacock of a purple tiefling, and a large human woman. They glanced around the tavern, at the small group, grinned quickly at each other and made their way over.

    "Well, hello there! You look like you're in need of a good time." The tiefling, Mollymauk, introduced himself and his companion, Yasha. Caleb zoned out for a few moments, as the group Jester was with and Molly chatted, something about a circus. He wasn't that interested.

    "Molly, do you have a soulmark?" she was really hung up on this topic.

    The purple tiefling smiled, glancing at Yasha, and they pulled up the sleeves of their shirts, only on their right arms instead of their left. That peaked Caleb's interest.

    "Of a kind. We got each others names tattooed," Molly traced the letters of Yasha's name on his arm, a soft reverent look in his eyes.

    Jester frowned a little. "What about your other one? The one that doesn't get tattooed?"

    Molly smiled, although it didn't meet his eyes, and avoided the question. "We hope to see you tonight then. I can promise a beautiful show!" He spun around with a flourish, and disappeared off to the other groups and individuals in the tavern. That was interesting.

    The topic of soulmates and soulmarks quickly became one that was avoided, only really spoken about in terms of choosing them, like in the case of Molly and Yasha, or having been found, in the case of Jester and Beau. No one asked him about his, and if they did he avoided the question. They quickly learned not to. It was easier, especially since he was beginning to open up more of himself and his personality to them, and when he was asked he seemed to slip backwards a bit. It had to be at his pace, they were starting to realise. They all had secrets. 


	2. life a living hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord and Caleb make an exchange. Caleb's an idiot. We witness a Beau-ment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I fight the world, I fight you, I fight myself  
> I fight God, just tell me how many burdens left  
> I fight pain and hurricanes, today I wept  
> I'm tryna fight back tears, flood on my doorsteps  
> Life a livin' hell, puddles of blood in the streets" - Pray for me; Kendrick Lamar, The Weeknd

    It had been a strange few days since arriving in Zadash, and at the tip of it was the battle that they had just emerged from, making their way back to Leaky Tap Tavern. The giant spider that kept disappearing and reappearing was strange, to say the least, and for it to be in the sewers underneath a city was even more curious. It had been a hard-fought battle, but ultimately worth it, given the armour that Caleb had found, casting a spell to identify any magical essence it might contain. It was a dark grey leather, pressed in places with leather scrolling to make it look like waves curling on the outer parts of the different plates. There was a faint turquoise inlay colour on the outside that he could only see when they passed under one of the torches set against buildings to light up the streets of Zadash.

    It would be perfect for Fjord, he mused, with the whole vomiting salt water thing that had been happening. He glanced ahead, focusing on the half-orc, the thought of 'and it will fit perfectly against the green of his skin' flitting across his mind before he could stop it. He shook the thought from his mind, and approached him.

 

    "Ah, Fjord," Caleb spoke, dragging out the half-orc's name to sound more like 'Fe-yord'.

    "Yeah," he replied, glancing at the human, who began fiddling with his scarf and coat.

    "I want to talk to you about how that went back there," Caleb kept his eyes on the road beneath his feet, rather than looking at the half-orc. "Can we walk alone for a minute?"

    Fjord nodded. "Sure, if you'd like." He directed them back behind the rest of the group as Caleb continued.

    "Two things," he glanced at Fjord quickly, before his gaze returned to the cobbles below them. "One is, I didn't bring it up," his voice quietened a little for a moment, almost muttering under his breath, "even though maybe Beauregard knows," he coughed lightly, "but I found something in there that I think is up your alley. I found some armour, beyond just crownsguard armour, down there." He glanced at Fjord, "I mean, listen, my friend. You spit out salt water. You've got a sword that's covered in fucking anemones and shit." He gesticulated slightly as he spoke, and Fjord had to grab his arm to steer him away from hitting one of the citizens of the city accidentally.

    Caleb flushed red a little, and continued, "This armour is... It's all for you. I found it, but, um, I would like to trade it for you." He looked at Fjord who raised his eyebrows, a look of interest on his face. "Yeah, you have that glove, and," he paused for a moment, "I know I handed it over willingly just yesterday, but I, uh, I-I have a checkered past and an interesting history with ... flame. Fire." He looked at Fjord, who was watching him intently, his eyes not leaving Caleb's face, and glanced away. "There's no real reason. You'd be very good with that glove, but uh ... I-I feel like I would like to have that glove, and I would love for you to have this armour."

    Caleb pulled the armour out of his pack as he continued, "I took a look at it while you guys were inside, and it would allow you to move freely in the ocean or in rivers or lakes, underwater, and keep you safe in water." He began handing it over, gently, piece by piece.

    Fjord took it as he handed it over, placing it into his pack with the same gentleness that Caleb was treating it with. "Wow. Wish I had that before." He nodded. "Yeah, I think a trade would be fine, but I'll trade you for a story of why your past is so checkered with flame." He looked back at Caleb, fixing him with the same intense stare that he had had previously. "You seem to trust in me enough to tell me about it."

    Caleb shook his head. "I don't trust you yet. I don't trust any of these people yet, except for-", he thought for a moment, and shook his head lightly, "No, I don't trust any of these people yet."

    Fjord cast his eyes down to the ground for a moment, "That's too bad."

    The corner of Caleb's lip twitched upwards for a second, "Ja." He sighed. "I've made mistakes in my life. I've harmed people. Not in a long time." He looked at Fjord with an intensity the half-orc hadn't seen him give anyone yet. "I thought I was going to be something, someday," he looked away again, "a long time ago, and now I don't." He breathed in and his eyes flicked around. "Oh, gods. Ask me again in a couple of days. I will prepare an answer that is better than this for you." He focused on Fjord once more. "I promise."

    Fjord nodded, once, "Sure. You know, we've all harmed people, but I hope you will learn to trust me, in time, and I appreciate you sharing that." He pulled the glove out of his pack, handing it over to the wizard. "Here, I'm fairly certain that you will do far more damage with this than my shitty attempt did."

    Caleb took it, the same gentleness in his hands that he had had when handling the armour. "Thank you."

    Fjord smiled, a warming sight, "Of course. Thanks you for this."

    Caleb fixed his gaze on him, "Thank you", holding out left hand. Fjord took it, and he grasped it with his other hand, "No, you have to go higher." He gripped Fjord's forearm, feeling the half-orc do the same with his, a firm grip and shake, before both of them released. He dragged his fingers down over where he was sure Fjord's soulmark was, feeling the letters of the name slightly raised on his skin, his mind already working to decipher it. 'Bren' it spoke to him. His own name. He was right.

    

    Before he could start to panic or worry about the revelation, Beau appeared at Fjord's right side.

    "I didn't want to interrupt your 'broment'," a slight smile playing at the corner of her mouth, the pride in herself of her pun.

    Caleb looked over at her, leaning forwards slightly to see her. "Oh, hi. You want to be part of the bro moment?" He thought for a second, "Or Beau moment?" She rolled her eyes, the smile still pulling at her lips.

 

    The revelation that the name on Fjord's wrist was his own kept Caleb up that night, only just passing out from exhaustion an hour before they were woken by a loud Jester running between their rooms banging on the doors until they responded. He didn't know what to do about it. If there was anything he could do. Anything he should do. He wasn't sure of Fjord's stance on soulmates, he always seemed to take himself out of the conversation when they were brought up. Maybe it wasn't a good thing for him. He wasn't going to ask, that was for sure. Might as well just avoid it. Keep the knowledge that Fjord was his soulmate to himself and ignore it. That's the best way to make problems go away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, and especially those who left kudos and comments. They sustain me and I'm so glad so many of you liked it.  
> Hopefully, I'll have chapter 3 up next week. I'm sorry they're not long chapters, but I'm trying to write as much as I can.  
> Thank you again, and I hoped you enjoyed it.  
> I am immensely grateful to the folks over at CR Transcripts for all their time and effort. Having ep 10 already there made my life so much easier.


	3. as the light breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nein meet Cali. Caleb gets distracted by memories. Fjord notices nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I watched the ghost car  
> In the window  
> Crash into itself  
> And explode  
> In neon red  
> As the light breaks differently  
> Through each droplet  
> Tearing towards my head" - High Beams; All the Luck in the World

    It had been a long few weeks. Zadash had been hard on Caleb: the desire to get into the library at the Cobalt Reserve, and the fear that came with telling his companions, two of them at least, about his past. He had been on a knife edge since, waiting for Beau to tell one of the others, knowing that it would inevitably mean that he would have to leave. They would not want to travel with someone like him further once they knew. They would hate him. He was coming to like them, love them in his own little way, and he did not want to lose that, but he knew that eventually he would have to. That is what happens when you kill people, he supposed, especially when you murder your parents: people hate you when they find out. He did have to admit, however, that it was strange that Beauregard and Nott had not spoken out in anger towards him, that they had instead tried to make it seem that he was, in some way, atoning for the atrocities he had committed. It was not something he expected, and he was waiting anxiously for the penny to drop, and their demand that he leave.

 

    The swamp was wet, obviously, which was nice, but it was not the warmth of the ocean, the gentle waves of the sea against his feet, or the ache in his muscles that came with working on a ship, the light crust of salt on everything as the waves splashed over the deck. No, this was a cold damp, persistent, draining. Fjord did not really like it, but they had a job to do, and they really needed the money. Plus the little bird that the girls had adopted really needed to get to somewhere safe. The Labenda Swamp they had found Kiri in was definitely not. Hopefully, he thought as he stretched, woken from slumber by a loud Jester, they would be able to find somewhere today.

 

    A hooded figure approaching the table was, at this point, not an unusual sight for the Nein, although one approaching the table they were clearly claiming was odd. Caleb looked up from his spell-book enough to send Frumpkin out to the head of the table, showing his butthole to try and detract the stranger's attention from the group. It did not work.

    The woman, a half-elf who hid her right side with her cloak and long black hair, asked if they were going into the swamp, explaining that she had to get a bowl, and introduced herself and Calianna. He was not entirely sure if the nervousness she was exhibiting was an act or natural, but he was wary of her none-the-less. The cult she spoke of sounded dangerous, and if he was being honest, her description of the leader's personality reminded him a bit of Ikithon, and that was something he did not want to think about. He busied himself with writing notes on his spells, and ensuring he had everything prepared for whatever they might need that day, only interjecting when he felt prompted to.

    He heard Fjord and Beau introducing themselves, looked up and stated, "Caleb. Yeah." Nodded, and glanced at the group. He was not expecting to hear the name that came out of Nott's mouth: "Bren." His head snapped to gaze, in a state of shock and confusion. She glanced away, sharing a look with Jester, and glancing at Fjord, before staring back at him, and, after a moment, shrugging. Caleb's thoughts were buzzing, for once questioning his memory, trying to figure out where she had heard that name before. Had he said it whilst telling Beauregard and her his story? Had he said it in his sleep? He did not think so, but he was not certain. Maybe she had caught a peek of Fjord's arm and seen his soulmark. It was not impossible, but he kept it so well hidden.

    He managed to stop staring at her, looking down, just in time, just before the memories of fire and pain and crystals and _his_  voice intruded. Just before the image of his soulmark being ripped from him, the searing pain of the burn coupled with the slice of the knife and the press of a crystal into his skin. Before the deep, distorted voice of Ikithon could pierce into his ear with his lies, his promises of strength, of power, of _'All you need is the Empire'_ , of _'this will make you strong, Bren. So strong. You will be able to do anything'_. He kept trying to free himself from his memories, but they kept coming back, the physical itches on his arms from phantom crystals.

    A loud voice, right next to his ear, broke him out of it enough, to clear his head and listen back into the conversation. He almost jumped from the sound, but caught himself, snapping his head to the side to see Beauregard speaking.

 

    'Bren', he heard Nott say as she introduced herself, bringing his eyes to see her face. She looked at Jester, glancing at him on her way to stare at Caleb. He looked down at his hands, clasped on the table in front of him. How did she know that name? Had someone seen and told her? Had she seen? Oh, gods, what if this was her real name and she was his soulmate?! He shook his head. No. There had to be another reason. Maybe it was just a name she picked out of thin air. Maybe she had met a Bren a little while ago, and thought it would be a nice name for an alias. Yeah, that seemed like the most logical explanation.

    Fjord looked back to Cali as she continued speaking, interjecting as needed. He did not notice Caleb's inner war, the blank stares he wore on his face, the fact that he had not spoken for many moments. He did not notice Beau's consideration of Caleb. He did hear her slightly louder than usual voice, speaking out over them all, but he figured that was just because she wanted to be heard. He did not see the snap of Caleb's head to look at her like he had just been forcibly pushed out of a bad dream.

 

    Caleb took the chance, in the gap between conversations, "This is probably stating the obvious, but if you have not picked up on it yourself, we are kind of a pack of assholes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the previous chapter. Honestly, they have given me life and knowing that so many people enjoyed the first chapter has been a great encouragement to continue this.  
> I do apologise for not responding to your comments, but know that I have read every single one, and they've all given me smiles and warmed my heart. Thank you.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. That scene was one that I could not ignore writing something for.  
> Again, kudos and comments are always welcome. Hopefully will have the next chapter out in a week, but again it all depends on my mental health.  
> Thank you once, and many times more, for lending me your eyes to read this little bit of love. And, is it Thursday yet?


	4. hold on to the last of your hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb doesn't think he deserves anything. The Nein are showing him that he does, and they want to give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is it out of our hands or  
> Do we still have the chance if  
> We hold on till the last of our hope  
> Can we come back from this  
> Can we come back from this  
> Put the pieces back where they belong  
> Can we come back from this  
> Can we come back from this  
> Or are we  
> Are we too far gone" - Too Far Gone; Hidden Citizens

 

    Everything was different now. It had to be.

    "Your people!"

    Her words kept echoing through his head.

    "Your people did this to my people!"

    He felt sick, and there it was. His body trying to expel the guilt and fear and fear he felt. It didn't work, it was still in his heart, his head. Ho could he have been so stupid as to think that he could have anything good. How could he have thought that he deserved, in any way, any good thing, this group, these friends.

    "This is not your fault. This isn't on you."

 

    Caleb listened intently to Nott as she told her story. Her past. He thought he knew her. He was so wrong. So far from the truth. He saw her arms for the first time. Saw her soulmark on her left arm as she showed them all the name 'Yeza'. Her husband. He wanted to help her, needed to get her husband, her soulmate back. He knew, in his heart, that it would probably mean that he would be tangling with his past, but even though that was something he had no desire, something that he feared, he also had no choice. Not really. This was the woman who had helped him so many times. He was still her boy. She was still so special. He had to.

 

    The group looked at him, expectantly. Beau's hand rested on his shoulder. He reached for her when it left. He needed to draw on her strength to speak up, to tell the others part of himself that he had kept hidden. He had to. For Fjord, it would mean more, however, and he actively did not look at the half-orc, as he spoke.

    "Your name is Veth. My name was Bren. Aldric. Ermundrud."

    Caleb fought so hard to not look at Fjord as he told his story. Did not want to see the emotions on his face. He was barely holding it together, and he knew that if he saw the horror or disgust on Fjord's face that he knew should be there, even if it wasn't on anyone elses, then he would not be able to.

    Caleb allowed himself to smile at Jester. To acknowledge the others, but hearing Fjord's voice, and his acceptance, was more calming, more like a breath of fresh air, than he had ever felt. For a moment, he felt free. The little voice in his head told him that he did not deserve it, that he was a terrible person, but he could not help chasing it. He needed it. Wanted it.

 

    Fjord did not approach him, or mention his soulmark, until a few days later, deep in the underground tunnels that had brought the Kyrnn to the Empire, to Felderwin. Something had changed between them, he could feel it, and he was certain that Fjord knew that he knew that he was his soulmate. He missed the easy camaraderie that they had established, and did not really want to spoil it with feelings, but when Fjord approached him, he could not help it.

    The half-orc's face was soft in the dim firelight, his jaw and cheekbones framing his face in a way that had him yearning to take his face in his hands and kissing him deeply.

    "We need to talk about...this," Fjord spoke as he rolled up his sleeve, exposing his soulmark. Bren.

    Caleb did not want to try and pass it off as nothing, but his training, Trent's voice in his head, drowned out any and all desires he had in that moment. But when Fjord asked him if he still remembered the name he could not help but nod.

    "Fjord." Speaking the name, finally, in the context of his soulmate was unbelievable, and suddenly Fjord was on his knees in front of him, wonder in his eyes, happiness at knowing for certain. Gods help him. He knew for sure, at that moment, that there was going to be nothing platonic about this relationship. This was romance, through and through. He needed time, but he also needed this, and he knew Fjord could tell that too. Wanted it too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a shorter chapter this week. I hope you enjoy anyways.


	5. so i'll take a breath and i'll gather what's left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can feel each other's emotions? Caleb starts to let himself love Fjord. The end of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You taught me to be brave  
> To breathe in when I am afraid  
> To be brave, to breathe in  
> Oh, breathe in  
> So I'll take a breath and I'll gather what's left" - Into the Ocean; All the Luck in the World

    The cut on his hand from where he had joined blood and palm with Fjord in the middle of Dashilla's temple had been a gentle ache, the sensation similar to when you have a cut and can feel the blood welling to the surface with every heartbeat, only now that his secret, his name and his past was out there, for the group to know, it was more obvious. It was like it was not just his emotions he was feeling, but Fjord's too. Caleb could not help but cast his mind back to that moment, when his curiosity, both of Fjord and what the runes around the room and on the altar would do, and the feeling of completeness he had felt when their palms clasped.

    Caleb had been trying to keep his feelings for the half-orc in check, but it was becoming increasingly harder to do so, what with the knowing looks he had been getting, even more so since he had been attempting to avoid him, dreading the conversation. He could feel the sadness, he realised, through the wound in his hand, and decided that he really needed to do some research on this thing. He looked through his books, and the notes he had, recalling any information that he thought could be of any use, and one thing kept appearing: Blood Pact. Caleb wondered if any of the other members of the Nein knew anything about them. Beauregard would probably be the most helpful, but Caduceus might also know something, maybe even Jester.

 

    Beau was sprawled in the back of the wagon when he approached, arms wide and arms spread, soaking in the little warmth that the sun was providing.

    "Good afternoon, Beauregard," he sat next to her, and she sat up slightly, leaning back on her elbows, yawning.

    "Hiya, Caleb," she squinted towards him. "You alright?"

    He sighed and focused his attention on the grass below the cart, where it was slowly going a little yellow from lack of sunlight. "A little." He unwrapped the bandages from around his hand and showed her his partially healed palm. "Fjord has a matching one. From Dashilla's lair." She took his hand and began examining it. "It aches a little, but there's nothing physically wrong with it. But it's like I can feel his emotions. It's really strange. I did some research and it looks to be something called a Blood Pact, but I have limited knowledge on the subject, and my books don't have much on them either. I was wondering if you knew anything about them?"

    She thought for a moment, before shaking her head, "No, I don't think so." She tilted her head to one side as she observed him. "You could talk to him, you know. He might even know something about it himself, and even if he doesn't it might help this awkwardness the two of you have developed recently." She smiled, a lazy, gentle smile at him, one that she had been gracing the Nein with for the past few weeks, and he could not help blushing, although he was not entirely sure why. "I have seen his mark. I know he has your name, your old one. I know you know too. Both of you need to admit it to each other, I think." She stood up, stretched and began walking away, flashing him a toothy grin over her shoulder as she did. He was reminded of Mollymauk in that moment, and knew that he was who she was trying to emulate them. She was trying to bring him some happiness.

 

    Caleb did not get a chance to talk to Caduceus about the blood pact, as within a few hours they had ventured into the tunnels through which the Kyrn had emerged and disappeared into a few weeks earlier. The distance that Fjord and himself had dragged themselves into seemed to lessen as the days underground stretched on. It was not until the first night in Xhorhas that he managed to work up enough courage to properly talk to the half-orc alone, however. The others were asleep, and Fjord was on watch when Caleb awoke from a dream. He could not remember anything about it, strangely enough, but as soon as he did, he felt fear across his bond with Fjord, and, upon sitting up, noticed the other man hunched in on himself by the small fire they had set up the night before. Caleb stood, and approached him, crouching on the ground next to him, and placing his left hand, the one with the cut across, on Fjord's left hand.

    "You okay?" his voice was almost a whisper, more gentle than needed, caring.

    Fjord's head shook, and he looked up, tears glistening against his face in the firelight. "Honestly, Caleb, I've got no fucking clue." He laughed, a short sad sound. "I've been getting these angry messages from Uko'toa since arriving in Xhorhas, you've been avoiding me for ages, and on top of that I seem to be able to feel everything you are through this," he raised his hand, and gestured towards it with his right hand. "I don't know what's going on, and I don't know what it is, and it's scaring me a little."

    Caleb nodded, slowly. "I am sorry for my distance. I was unsure how you would be feeling about... ja, well, that is something for another time. The cut, that I think I might be able to help shed some light on, although really I need some more books to do proper research on it. It's called a Blood Pact, as far as I can tell. I don't know the exact nature of it, but it seems to be from the agreement we made."

    Fjord stared into the embers of the fire as Caleb explained the pact to him. He wondered whether they would be able to talk about being soul mates soon, and even though he knew Caleb was deliberately steering away from the conversation tonight, there was the implication that they would at some point. Not tonight though, he was too tired. The Blood Pact made sense to him. It explained the emotions he could feel from the other man. He wondered if it had been strengthened through their soul bond, but that, again, was a question for another day, or night.

 

    It was another few days before he got the chance to approach Caleb again, the other man being on watch that night. Caleb confirmed that Fjord was the name that he had once had on his arm. The morning after, on the trek towards Assarius, however, the human seemed to stick closer to him, frequently brushing against him, and every time he did there was a warmth that spread from his left palm into the rest of his body. When they settled down for the night, Caleb pressed his back against Fjord's side to sleep. For the next few days they seemed to get closer, until finally, the day before entering the City of Beasts, Caleb slipped his hand into Fjord's during the journey, neither letting go unless absolutely necessary.

    The first night inside the city, Caleb kissed him, for the first time. They were alone for a few moments, Caduceus leaving them for a few minutes to 'go and speak to Jester', and Caleb took the chance to lean across, look him in the eyes and press their lips together. It was fast and not enough, but Fjord fell asleep that night happier beyond belief. 

 

 

* * *

 

    Years passed by, the two men growing closer through their shared adventures and lived together. They experienced many things some people could only dream of. The Mighty Nein retired to Nicodranus, buying a house close to the Lavish Chateau. Caleb's room was a library, and Fjord's was big enough for the both of them. They lived there the remainder of their days, happy, content, and totally in love. A story one could only find in one of the books Caleb enjoyed reading.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. This was never meant to be a long story, but I wrote it and finished it, and for that I'm proud of myself. I will, hopefully, be beginning a longer CR AU fic in a couple weeks, once I've got the first few chapters ready.  
> I have a spotify playlist with all the songs used on it, that you can find here: https://open.spotify.com/user/9zoy0qbm17pn1msk3mo2batbz/playlist/5l6bpe4F6H7nZIN8pp7YHW  
> I may, one day, expand on this, with their first kiss and/or some soft retired cuddles, but I'm not entirely sure yet.  
> If you wish, you can find me on tumblr at swirling-mass-of-stars, or twitter @sqigglemonkey  
> Thanks again for reading, and, is it Thursday yet?

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this weekly but we shall have to see (yay depression and anxiety!)  
> please feel free to comment - they sustain me!


End file.
